Jeu Passionnel
by MicroFish
Summary: OS/AU : "Parce qu'en soirée, parfois, les jeux déraillent." [Destiel]


Bonsoir, bonjour,

Un nouvel OS ? Allez, ça va !

Petit délire parce que ça fait du bien de temps en temps ;). Et attention : principalement du dialogue, mes loulous ! (Nouveauté, yeah)

Rating M parce que les paroles sont crues... Héhé, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.. (Les chevilles, ça va).

 _Bref, énorme remerciement à Arya qui est... j'ai même plus de mots pour la remercier comme il faut.. Merveilleuse !_

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Jeu passionnel**

⥤ _OS - Seul Chapitre ⥢_

Pourquoi Dean est-il torse nu ?

Pourquoi Dean est-il en train d'haleter sensuellement ?

Pourquoi Dean est-il dos contre un matelas avec des yeux noirs de désirs ?

Pourquoi Dean est-il sur le point de se donner corps et âmes pour un homme en trench ?

* * *

 _ **Deux heures auparavant :**_

\- Je vous explique, deux minutes ! Roh ! grimace Charlie en tapotant sur son phone.

\- Ça fait vingt minutes que tu nous dis ça ! rétorque Dean en jouant du coude vers Benny.

\- Oui, bon, merde. Ecoutez-moi ! Le jeu est simple, c'est un jeu d'alcool avec des gages et autres trucs. Je viens de mettre vos noms, héhé, des surnoms plutôt et... Et puis, crotte, vous verrez au fur et à mesure. Voilà !

\- C'est ça ton explication ? rit Ash en tapant du pied.

\- Bon, allez, ça va être cool ! C'est Jo qui m'a fait connaître ce jeu et j'ai emballé un max de nana avec ça !

\- Vous êtes que deux filles ! hurle Benny en ouvrant la bouche outrée.

\- Oh, fais pas ta chochotte ! C'est pas la mort si tu te retrouves à lécher la glotte d'un autre mec !

\- J'emballe rien du tout sauf si c'est Lisa. reprend-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- T'es lourd, mec ! Allez, Char', balance le jeu. sourit Dean en buvant une nouvelle rasade de whisky.

\- Bien alors… Nouveau thème et 5 gorgées en jeu, mes loulous, "Les perso de Tintin", Rockerman commence !

\- C'est qui, Rockerman ? questionne Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est Ash. sourit Charlie.

\- Et je dois faire quoi ? demande le concerné.

\- Tu dois dire un des personnages de Tintin, ensuite ce sera Castiel, après Dean etc... Dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre et quand quelqu'un fera chou blanc, il devra boire 5 gorgées ! C'est bon ? soupire-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de vodka.

\- Mais pourquoi tu bois ? Tu as perdu ? dit Castiel perturbé.

\- J'ai soif ! souffle-t-elle en balançant le menton vers Ash.

\- Euh… Capitaine Haddock ?

\- Ouaip', Castiel, à ton tour.

\- Milou.

\- Mais c'est pas un perso, ça, c'est un chien ! crie Benny avant que Dean prenne la parole.

\- Ferme ta bouche, toi ! réplique Charlie.

\- Dupont ! sourit Dean vainqueur.

\- Dupond ! continue Benny avec la même expression.

\- Mais je viens de le dire !

\- Y'a deux Dupond dans Tintin !

\- Raaah, c'est bon, allez ! Lisa ! reprend la rousse.

\- Euh… L'autre avec les lunettes là, le professeur !? J'sais plus son nom !

\- Perdu ! Cinq gorgées !

\- C'était Tournesol pour information. dit Castiel calmement.

\- Ouais, bah, je l'emmerde Tournesol. grogne Lisa en vidant son verre de vodka.

\- Bien ! Coincé et Baiseman doivent se faire un câlin !

\- C'est qui ? demande Dean en fronçant le nez.

\- Baiseman, c'est toi et Coincé, c'est Castiel !

\- Baiseman ? Hé mais, je te permets pas !

\- Je ne suis pas coincé, juste timide. maugrée Castiel en buvant une gorgée de bière.

\- Oh allez ! Un câlin ! Bougez-vous ! rit Charlie en frappant des mains énergiquement.

\- Un câlin genre amical ou… ? demande Dean en jetant un œil par dessus la table vers le téléphone.

\- Un câlin normal quoi ! répond-t-elle en cachant son portable.

Dean se tourne un peu et entoure son bras sur l'épaule de Cas. Ce dernier effectue le même geste avec beaucoup plus de maladresse sous le regard amusé de l'attroupement et Dean finit par frapper amicalement le dos de son partenaire.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Ouais, c'était cool ! dit-elle, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de Baiseman.

\- Rougis pas Castiel ! rit Ash en frappant sa main contre sa cuisse.

\- Je-Je ne rougis pas.

\- Bon, ensuite ! Pour ou contre : avoir tatoué sur le front "Impôts" ou ne plus jamais avoir à les payer. On vote en même temps et les minoritaires boivent cinq gorgées !

\- J'ai rien compris. rétorque Dean.

\- Attends ! On met notre poing au-dessus de la table, comme ça, et on lève le pouce si on est pour se faire tatouer "Impôts" ou le pouce vers le bas si on est contre. En clair, pouce en haut, on veut le tatouage. Pouce en bas, on ne veut plus les payer. C'est plus clair ?

\- Mais, c'est débile ! Forcément qu'on veut plus les payer ! continue Dean en levant le poing.

\- La ferme et tu joues ! Allez ! Tout le monde ! Un... Deux... Trois !...

\- Cas ?! crache Dean en ouvrant les yeux perturbé devant le pouce levé de son partenaire.

\- C'est important de payer des Impôts.

\- Ouais c'est important mais pas assez pour accepter de se faire tatouer sur le front quand même !

Castiel ouvre la bouche sur le point de rétorquer mais Charlie est plus rapide.

\- Très bien, de un, tu bois cinq gorgées. De deux, j'ai un marqueur dans mon sac et... tiens-le Dean !

Le susnommé se jette sur le principal concerné et plusieurs minutes s'écoulent où Charlie inscrit le mot "Impôts" sur son front sous les rires de l'assistance. Castiel essaye de se débattre tant bien que mal mais lorsqu'il pose son regard dans ceux, amusés, de Dean il cesse de bouger et attend gentiment que son amie termine.

\- Monsieur Impôts est prêt ! Magnifique ! sourit Charlie en s'installant à nouveau sur son siège.

\- Au poil ! rit Ash très vite accompagné par le reste de la bande.

Dean se décale, le laissant respirer de nouveau, mais il laisse sa main dans le bas de son dos sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

\- Bien ! Alors, bois trois gorgées si t'as déjà embrassé sur la bouche une personne du même sexe ! reprend Charlie en dirigeant sa main vers son verre.

\- Merde, ce jeu est débile ! rétorque Dean en joignant ses lèvres à son verre.

\- Dean ? demande Lisa en ouvrant des yeux exorbités tout comme Ash et Benny.

\- C'était y'a trois mois à la soirée de Balthazar, y'a prescription depuis !

\- Prescription ? Mec ! T'as emballé un... Mec ? crache Benny en tirant la langue.

Dean sourit en lui faisant un coup de coude pour qu'il lâche l'affaire.

\- Castiel ? Pourquoi tu bois pas ? questionne Charlie en levant ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises, carnassiers.

\- Euh... Je... commence-t-il en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi Cas devrait boire ? Il a jamais embrassé personne ! rit Lisa en buvant une gorgée à son tour.

\- Détrompe-toi ! J'ai appris que Monsieur Coincé, ici présent, a même fait plus qu'embrasser une personne du même sexe ! avoue Charlie fièrement.

\- QUOI ? réplique Dean en se tournant vers l'intéressé qui rougit encore plus et en agrippant son T-shirt à la naissance de ses fesses, sans s'en rendre compte encore une fois.

\- Charlie ! dit Castiel en se mordant la lèvre, pas prêt à dévoiler aux autres son homosexualité.

\- Oh allez, Cassie, ça fait six mois qu'on se connaît ! Tu peux leur dire !

\- Nous dire quoi ? redemande Dean en se concentrant sur Castiel.

\- Je... Je suis attiré par...les atouts masculins et il m'est arrivé de... Euh...

\- Tu as baisé avec un mec ? s'indigne Benny en buvant son verre d'une traite, éberlué par la révélation.

\- Non ! J'ai fait des... Préliminaires ? avance Castiel, incertain sur la réaction des autres.

\- OH PUTAIN ! dit Benny en se servant un nouveau verre.

\- MERDE ! continue Ash en buvant à son tour son verre cul sec.

\- C'est pas un drame ! C'est même la classe, je suis trop fière ! félicite Charlie en levant son verre à sa santé.

\- Et c'est genre comment ? questionne Dean, totalement intéressé.

Cette demande a au moins l'effet de dérouter Castiel qui l'observe, incrédule, alors que Dean paraît véritablement curieux.

\- Bien. essaye-t-il en secouant ses épaules, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux devant le regard plus qu'intéressé de Dean.

\- Bon, on reprend ! Arrêtez de le martyriser comme ça, notre pauvre bébé. Nouveau thème et 5 gorgées en jeu : "Les pratiques sexuelles" du genre pénétration etc... Prude commence.

\- C'est qui prude ? demande Lisa en fronçant des sourcils.

\- C'est toi chérie ! sourit Charlie en lui tapotant la cuisse.

\- Génial… Masturbation…

\- Tu t'y connais en masturbation, hein Dean ?

\- Ta gueule Benny. rit Dean en le frappant en haut du crâne alors que Lisa le fusille du regard.

\- Cunnilingus ! reprend Charlie avec fierté.

\- Sodomie. continue Ash.

\- Euh… Fellation ? s'interroge Castiel en regardant Charlie qui lui répond par un hochement de tête, grand sourire placardé sur son visage.

\- Tu as… T'as fait une fellation à un mec ? interroge Dean en replaçant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser ce que veut dire préliminaires ? grogne Castiel à son attention.

\- Gorge profonde et tout ? rit Ash en lui frappant l'épaule tel un vainqueur.

\- LA TOTALE, c'est bon ? réplique Castiel en serrant les poings, rouge de nouveau.

\- Oh putain ! dit Benny de nouveau en buvant son verre.

\- Bon, Dean, puisque tu as mis plus de cinq secondes à répondre, tu bois cinq gorgées ! continue Charlie en lui indiquant son verre.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- La ferme et tu bois ! dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Dean boit sous la contrainte et se resserre alors que son regard se pose sur Castiel, encore médusé par l'expérience insoupçonnée de son ami.

\- Bien... Baiseman doit… Oh putain !

\- Quoi ? demande le susnommé méfiant.

\- Et bien... Baiseman doit choisir un joueur qui aura la main posée sur son sexe alors qu'il finira son verre et... Bien évidemment, sous le sous-vêtement...

\- Hein ? Mais je viens de remplir mon verre et… murmure Dean, trop choqué pour réagir.

\- Il est bien évidemment hors de question que tu me choisisses ! rétorque Benny en plissant le nez.

\- Oublie-moi aussi ! rit Ash en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je ne suis pas là non plus. sourit Charlie.

\- Donc j'ai plus trop le choix en fait. ricane Dean en observant Castiel et Lisa.

Cette dernière lui lance un sourire aguicheur, persuadé d'être choisie, alors que Castiel baisse le regard, ses joues devenant légèrement rouge écarlates. Dean se mord la lèvre, laissant un bruit rauque sortir de sa gorge.

\- Pour le fun, je choisis Cas. dit-il en tournant son visage vers le susnommé.

\- Tu...Tu veux que je mette ma main sur... Ta verge ? dit Castiel en entrouvrant la bouche, confus.

\- C'est le jeu, mec ! clame Dean, joueur.

Cet argument fait sourire Castiel de biais et, alors que Dean s'étale plus confortablement sur le canapé et que Benny et Ash jouent les écœurés, l'homme coincé passe sa main sous la ceinture de Dean et écarte les pans de son boxer pour la placer sur le membre de ce dernier.

\- T'as les mains froides ! rit Dean en évitant de laisser un soupir de bien-être dévaler ses lèvres.

\- Pardon.

\- Bon, tu bois maintenant ? A moins que tu kiffes avoir sa main sur ton pénis ? réplique Charlie avec enthousiasme !

Cet argument fait rougir Dean qui se précipite sur son verre et qui le boit en grimaçant. Il s'arrête à la moitié, toussant un peu devant la brûlure qui lui gratte la gorge avant d'amener son verre à nouveau à ses lèvres sans boire une seule gorgée. Ses yeux parcourent l'assemblée qui discute avec enthousiasme sur la suite de la partie mais Dean, lui, n'écoute plus, se concentrant simplement sur la fine main posée sur son membre où de très légères caresses se font ressentir. Il tourne son visage lentement pour apercevoir Castiel se mordre les lèvres sans pour autant le regarder et il sent ses doigts malaxer doucement ses testicules. Ce simple geste amène tout le sang de Dean à descendre vers son entrejambe et c'est à cet instant qu'il vide son verre, perturbé d'aimer avoir cette main sur lui.

\- J'ai... Euh... J'ai fini mon verre, Cas. rétorque-t-il en essayant d'être totalement indifférent.

\- Oh... D'accord. dit l'interpelé en enlevant sa main, le visage de nouveau cramoisi.

\- Mastodonte, montre une partie intime de ton corps ou bois cinq gorgées. rit Charlie en indiquant du doigt Benny.

\- Une partie intime ? Mon cul ça marche ?

\- Si tu veux même si je préfère le devant. ricane Lisa en buvant une gorgée.

\- Une autre fois rien que pour toi, bébé. sourit aguicheur le Mastodonte avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- Petit joueur ! accuse Dean en riant, devenu quelque peu éméché comme la plupart des invités.

\- Princesse, c'est moi, donne l'âge de Coincé ou bois trois gorgées. Trop facile. Dix-sept ans !

\- Princesse ? Ça va les chevilles ? demande Ash tout sourire.

\- La ferme ! Prude, si tu as déjà été secrètement amoureux de Baiseman, tu bois cinq gorgées.

\- C'était pas un secret donc je bois pas ? questionne Lisa en maugréant.

\- Ah ouais, exact. Donc, euh… Les coquins et coquines qui ont déjà eu une expérience sexuelle avec les deux sexes boivent trois gorgées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par expérience sexuelle ? questionne Dean en plissant le front.

\- Tu bois puisque Castiel t'as pratiquement masturbé à l'instant ! rétorque Benny en ricanant.

\- D'ailleurs, tu dois boire Cassie puisque tu as aussi fait des prélis avec Meg.

\- CHARLIE !

\- Quoi ? clame Dean en recrachant sa gorgée dans son verre.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois. rougit Castiel en vidant sa bière.

\- Bordel ! Mais pourquoi je suis au courant de rien ? redemande Dean en le scrutant.

\- Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Je n'ai pas à justifier mes expériences à qui que ce soit. réplique Castiel en fronçant le nez.

\- Pour quelqu'un de coincé, il a plus d'expérience que moi. grogne Ash en approchant ses lèvres de son verre.

\- Cassie cache bien son jeu ! rit Charlie comme si elle en savait bien plus.

\- J'suis pas censé être ton meilleur pote ? se pointe Dean du doigt.

\- Bon allez, on reprend ! Distribue trois gorgées si t'as déjà eu... Euh... Un accident de voiture. murmure Charlie en changeant de visage.

\- Cas, tu bois, et tu bois les trois gorgées tiens ! J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies caché autant de choses ! rétorque Dean en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, je fais ce que je veux ! maugrée Castiel.

\- Y'a des trucs que tu me caches encore ?

\- Dean, arrête, allez, on reprend ! Que pensez-vous des préliminaires ? Rockerman commence et on veut des détails.

\- J'sais pas, moi, c'est cool !

\- Ash ! Tu donnes ton ressentis ou, tiens, ce que tu préfères ! dit Charlie en l'encourageant.

\- Et bah, je préfère la masturbation, c'est bon comme réponse ? crache-t-il en buvant de nouveau.

\- Cassie ?! encourage-t-elle de nouveau avec énormément d'enthousiasme.

\- Je... Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce jeu soit vraiment amusant. soupire-t-il en triturant le bas de son T-shirt.

\- Oh allez ! continue Charlie dans un sourire.

\- Oh bah ouais, Cas, apprends-nous que tu kiffes te faire défoncer le derrière ou que tu adores avoir une bite dans la bouche ! grogne Dean en même temps que Benny.

\- Tu m'énerves, Dean. Très bien, alors, oui, j'adore les fellations et la stimulation anale ! C'est bon ou je dois vous faire un dessin ? réplique Castiel en serrant sa mâchoire.

\- La stimulation anale ? Du genre un doigt dans le cul ? rit jaune Dean en noyant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

\- J'en ai trop entendu, je me casse les gens ! dit Benny en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Ouais, désolé, j'crois que moi aussi. continue Ash en se levant à son tour.

Charlie se redresse pour les retenir mais Lisa s'éclipse également alors que Dean et Castiel continuent de s'envoyer des piques.

\- Je fais ce que j'ai envie, Dean ! Si j'aime avoir un doigt dans les fesses, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

\- Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ? J'sais pas, hey, mon pote, tu sais que j'aime les atouts masculins ? C'est pas compliqué ! J'suis ton pote, non ?

\- Je regrette d'avoir fait ce jeu vu la façon dont tu réagis, Dean ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit !

\- Mais j'm'en fiche que tu sois gay, putain !

\- Bon, les mecs, je vais y aller aussi.

\- Non ! Toi, tu restes là et on continue ton jeu stupide ! Allez, grouille, c'est quoi après ? hurle Dean en la fusillant du regard.

\- Euh... Princesse touche les seins d'une fille, quatre gorgées en cas de refus.

\- Suivant, tu bois. dit Dean, remonté.

\- Je crois que je devrais…

\- La ferme et tu continues !

\- Coincé, choisis quelqu'un qui devra te caresser les parties intimes. Cinq gorgées en cas de refus.

\- Oh génial ! Allez, Cas, fais-toi plaisir ! J'suppose que tu veux pas de la main de Charlie, hein ?!

La susnommée se lève et s'éloigne silencieusement, laissant les deux hommes se scruter du regard.

\- Je ne veux la main de personne ! Je vais même boire les cinq gorgées ! crie Castiel en empoignant sa nouvelle bière.

\- Parce que maintenant, tu joues les coincés ? T'hésites pas à me caresser mais quand il est question de toi, tu fuis ?

\- Je ne fuis pas ! Je n'ai simplement pas envie d'avoir ta main sur mon membre !

\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux pas...

Dean crispe sa mâchoire alors que sa main se dirige vers l'entrejambe de Castiel. Ce dernier lui frappe le dos de la main en l'éloignant mais Dean se déplace pour se placer entièrement sur ses cuisses, plaquant ses mains le long de son corps qui l'empêche d'atteindre son sexe.

\- Alors quoi, Cas ? Tu peux faire des prélis avec tous les mecs du monde, mais pas avec moi ?

\- Tu es stupide, Dean ! Lâche-moi !

\- Oh allez, m'sieur Coincé, j'suis sûr que tu vas prendre ton pied à te faire branler par ton soi-disant meilleur pote.

\- L'alcool te rend méchant, Dean ! A-Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Le susnommé stoppe tous ces gestes mais il ne s'enlève pas des cuisses de Castiel. A la place, il rive ses yeux sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Tu as le droit de me caresser mais moi, j'ai pas le droit ?

\- C'était le jeu, Dean.

\- Tu n'en avais pas envie ? J'ai senti tes doigts se serrer sur mes couilles, Cas. C'était pas le jeu.

\- J'ai... J'ai bu, moi aussi.

\- Arrête, Cas. Arrête de trouver des excuses, bordel, tu en as autant envie que moi !

L'interpelé lève son visage et hausse un sourcil, confus.

\- Tu en as envie ?

\- J'ai envie que tu m'apprennes, Cas. J'ai envie de sentir à nouveau tes doigts contre moi. murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Dean…

\- J'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, Cas. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- Ferme-là et viens. Allez ! Suis-moi.

* * *

Pourquoi Dean est-il torse nu ?

Pourquoi Dean est-il en train d'haleter sensuellement ?

Pourquoi Dean est-il dos contre un matelas avec des yeux noirs de désirs ?

Pourquoi Dean est-il sur le point de se donner corps et âmes pour un homme en trench ?

Tout ceci à cause d'un jeu ?

* * *

Pourquoi Castiel est-il heureux ?

Pourquoi Castiel est-il en train de sourire, aguicheur ?

Pourquoi Castiel est-il debout, nu, à observer un être se cambrer sur le lit ?

Pourquoi Castiel est-il sur le point d'ouvrir son cœur et son lit pour un homme qui se dit hétéro ?

Tout ceci à cause d'un stupide jeu ?

Pas si stupide que ça finalement puisqu'ils avaient ouvert les yeux tous les deux.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Seul l'avenir le leur dira.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'vous l'avais dit, ça part en live et j'adore ça ! ;)**

 **J'espère que vous aussi ? Avis ?**


End file.
